1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a special-purpose apparatus for producing an industrial electronic inductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic inductor is one of the three most important electronic components. With the rapid development of SMT (surface mounted technology), demand of SMD (surface mounted device) is increased accordingly. In conventional production of electronic inductors, the first procedure is winding certain circles of enamelled wire with predetermined specification around a magnet core in manual or mechanical manner. The second procedure is removing insulative painting at two ends of a leading-out wire of the enamelled wire in mechanical method or chemical method. The third procedure is fixing the magnet core with winded enamelled wire on a ship-shaped magnet core base with two pads and leads. The fourth procedure is positioning two ends of the leading-out wire of the enamelled wire. The fifth procedure is welding the leading-out wires defined at two ends of the enamelled wire onto said two pads of the ship-shaped base, respectively. The sixth procedure is mounting the welded electronic inductor in a jig for testing the electrical characteristic. Because the inductor is so small, and the diameter of used enamelled wire is only 0.03 mm to 0.05 mm, and also because such above mentioned working procedures must be followed to make an inductor, it is easy to imagine how tedious and complex manual operating such a thin enamelled wire with diameter of 0.03 mm to 0.05 mm with the naked eye is.